The Fight For Alpha
by Just Kai
Summary: Shannon, a new girl, who was alpha at her old school, wants to take Massie's spot. At first, Massie thinks she's nice and innocent, but in truth, no, she isn't. Will Shannon and her clique beat Massie? Or will Massie keep her spot? Yeah, I suck at summaries. -*SYOC Open*-
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday August 29****th**

**The Gold Estate**

**Shannon's Room**

**7:00 AM**

**"**Hmm…I guess this is okay…" Shannon said, standing in front of her mirror, inspecting her outfit. She was wearing a cream-colored sweater, along with dark blue skinny jeans and her black converse.

Shannon went to her bathroom, adding a small amount of makeup. She curled her long brown hair and put a pale blue bow in it. She slipped on her gold watch on her wrist, a gift from her best friend she had moved away from.

"Shannon? Are you up yet?" Her mom called from down stairs.

"Coming!" She swiftly went out her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. A bowl of fruit was already on the table, waiting for her. As she ate, her mother came into the room.

"Do you remember the Blocks, our new neighbors?" Mrs. Gold said. "They're daughter, Massie, is going to the same school as you, so they thought they could give you a ride." She stepped in front of the window, looking outside. "Oh! They're here! Hurry! We don't want to keep them waiting!"

Shannon went into her room to grab her bag. She bolted through the doorway, but stopped as she stepped outside.

Massie looked at Shannon as she made her way to the Range Rover. Her outfit wasn't that great, but she gave it a 9.4. She turned away and got her phone out of her jacket pocket. She speed-texted each of her friends; they would like to know this before-hand.

**Massie: There's a new girl coming to OCD. Her name's Shannon Gold. She's my new neighbor, so my mom made me take her to school. She doesn't look so bad. I would give her outfit a 9.4. Oh and, don't text me back on this.**

Massie hit the send button as Shannon opened the door. She could walk fast, but Massie was faster at typing her texts.

"Hey! Massie, right? I'm Shannon," Shannon said, extending her hand. Massie shook her hand.

"Yup."

"So, uh, where should I sit?" Shannon looked around.

"We have more people coming, so could you sit in the back..?" Massie replied. Shannon climbed into the back, almost hitting Massie's face with her shoe in the process. "Watch it! You almost hit me with your dirty shoe!" Massie screeched.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Shannon told her, not sounding sorry at all. Massie rolled her eyes. Shannon was pretty and all, and maybe good enough to be in the PC, but no. She was not liking this girl.

* * *

_Skip to their arrival at OCD_

"Outfit ratings?" Alicia asked as they stepped out of the Range Rover.

"We did it yesterday, remember?" Massie replied back.

"Oh, right…"

"Say, where's that girl, Shannon?" Dylan asked, looking around.

"Probably entered the school without us," Massie rolled her eyes for the second time. "Not like we need her, anyway."

As they walked into OCD, Claire spoke up. "She so does _not _remind me of me at my very first day," Claire said.

"Yeah, she's so different from you, Kuh-laire," Massie didn't think much of that.

Shannon looked down at her schedule. "Looks like homeroom is first," she then took the paper behind it, which held the map of the school. She followed the directions to her class.

During homeroom, Shannon thought about Massie and her friends. _So, she's the alpha, huh? Well, she won't be for long. _She smirked. After all, in her old school, _she _was an ah-mazing alpha, so her friends said. _Massie probably thought my outfit was bad. Ha. I got way better clothes. Massie oh Massie, you are going down. Time to say goodbye to your alpha status. _Shannon thought about what she should do. _Eh, I'll just act the innocent girl for a bit. Then, I'll head on out into the battle field. Yeah, I'll do that._

* * *

**So, um, whatcha think of this chapter? Sorry it's boring and terrible. This is only my first fanfiction story, and I read the Clique like a year ago, so it might be off. Sorry. Whoever read this, review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2- A Visit To Shannon's House

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday, August 31st**

**8:30 AM**

"Hmm….Shannon has been acting a bit…strange lately," Massie tossed back her hair. She sighed. "Maybe I should go see her to see what's up." Massie wasn't so thrilled about that, but she decided she should go.

Before she left for Shannon's house next door, Massie stopped at the door to give a quick text to her friends.

**Massie: I'll be at Shannon's house if any of u need me, 'kay?**

As soon as Massie got to Shannon's house, she knocked on the door. The curtains covering the window parted, and she noticed Shannon peeking through the window to see who was there.

* * *

_What's she doing here? _Shannon thought. She glanced at her blue fingernails, which she had painted yesterday. _Well, she already saw me, so I might as well let her in… _She put a small smile on her face, then opened the door. "Um, hey. What's up?" Shannon tried to sound happy about Massie's visit.

"Well? Can I come in?" Massie asked, looking past Shannon's shoulder and into the living room.

"Oh. Right. Uh, wanna come to my room?" Shannon asked, standing aside.

"Sure."

"Alrighty. Follow me!" Shannon seemed a bit more cheerful. "Mom, my, uh, _friend, _Massie, is here. Y'know, from next door?" She yelled.

"Oh, okay." Mrs. Gold appeared from the dining room. She had long brown hair and green eyes, just like Shannon. "How nice of you to come visit, Massie! Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you Mrs. Gold," Massie said as politely as possible. She followed Shannon up the stairs and into her room. As soon as they got inside, all of Shannon's politeness fell away.

"What the hell do you want?" She said, her voice raised.

"What's _wrong _with you?" Massie frowned. "The first few days your nice and then the next thing you know, you're being such a-a-snob!"

"Look, May-sie, _I _deserve to be alpha, and you're _in my way. _I'll do all that it takes to get on top, just like I did in my old school. Got it?" Shannon angrily slammed her fist on her bed, making a loud thumping noise.

"Ugh. Don't call me _May-sie, _okay?!" Anger flared in Massie's eyes. No one, and she meant _no one, _will take her spot. "You've seriously got some anger issues."

"I do not! Just-just go!" Shannon turned away. "This is _not _over. I _will _be alpha. Deal with it."

"Um, no. You so do not deserve to be alpha. I won't let you be." Massie turned to open the door. "And don't even _think _about getting into a fight with me. Trust me, I'll win."

As she went past the dining room, Shannon's mother came to join her. "Massie? You look angry. What happened?"

Massie sighed, her hand on the shiny silver doorknob. "It-it's nothing, Mrs. Gold. Really. I'm just having a bad day. That's all." She opened the door and hurried outside into the cool morning air.

**Massie: Guys, you will not BELIEVE what happened at Shannon's house. Wanna go shopping, like, right now?**

Whenever she was angry, Massie liked to go shopping to calm down. (**I dunno if that's true) **Pretty soon, the PC members all texted her back, agreeing. Well, everyone except one girl.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter…I'm not too good at writing fights o-o Whoever read this chapter, review please? It would make my day :3 Also, who should be the betrayer, I think…? Alicia, Kristen, or Dylan? I don't know….**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gregory Home**

**Kristen's Room**

**Friday, August 30****th**

**10:03 AM**

Kristen stared at the text message splattered across the phone's screen, wondering what she should do. Even though she hated doing this, she had to this time. Her fingers typed her text with such speed, even Massie couldn't beat it.

**Sorry Massie, but I have to study…Maybe another time**

Kristen sighed, staring at the words she just sent. She hated lying, especially to someone who counted her as her friend.

**_ღღღღ_**

Massie looked at the message laying across her IPhone's screen. She was a bit suspicious of Kristen. None of the teachers, absolutely _none, _gave homework yesterday. So why was she studying _for?_

**Um, what? We don't have any hw. Exactly what are you studying for?**

**_ღღღღ_**

Kristen had to make something up. She just couldn't tell Massie what she was doing. She had also completely forgotten that the teachers didn't assign any homework that Thursday.

**I'm studying for this test we have for one of my classes. You aren't in the class with me though, so how would you know?**

She realized her mistake to late. The message had been sent. "Oh god no. I said something rude. Now she's gonna get angry at me," Kristen buried her head in her pillows. She waited for Massie's reply, but it never came. The watch on her wrist made a quiet ticking sound, only heard when everything was quiet.

"Yeah…she's ignoring me. For no reason at all," Kristen wondered why she had been friends with _her _in the first place. She got mad too easily, and hated her orders disobeyed. Kristen suddenly remembered what Massie did just last year. True, she never had forgotten it. The memory was etched at the back of her mind, never seeming to go away. "Which is why I need to do this. Revenge."

* * *

"How come Kris didn't come?" Dylan asked as she looked at a simple white lace top. She checked the price tag and gasped. The top was waaaay to much, even for her. "7582604793 dollars! Omigod."

"Kristen is apparently studying for some test," Massie said. "Yeah, that is a rip-off, especially since you can get the same top for 400."

Alicia, who hadn't spoken much, suddenly did. "I can't exactly believe Shannon is such a bitch-not saying you're lying, Mass-I mean, she looks so innocent and nice. It doesn't seem at all like her to be like that.."

"Ha. Believe me, I thought so as well when I first met her," Massie appeared beside Alicia, holding her shopping bags. "Anyways, are you guys done? I want to just go relax right now. Say, let's go to my house?"

"Sure. Let me just buy this shirt," Dylan said, putting a red shirt on the sleek silver check-out counter. "You guys wait outside. I won't take long."

Massie walked out the glass doors at her usual pace, her beta right behind her. Just as she reached outside, _someone _came speed-walking towards her.

Shannon stopped as she stood her ground, face to face with the one and only Massie Block. "Well, here I was hoping not to see your hideous face and there you are. Ugh." Shannon's bright green eyes moved to the girl right behind Massie. "Oh yeah, your Massie's minion Alicia, correct?" She stared at Alicia, a smile taken form on her face.

"Uh, no. Unlike _you, _I consider my "minion-" Massie paused. "-my best friend."

"Yeah. So shut the front door, Shannon," Alicia added. Shannon had been, the last time she remembered, cheerful and as nice as they come. But now, she was rude, evil, all that bad stuff.

"Um, I'm going to like, go now. Toodles, losers!" Shannon swept her hair from her slightly tan face as she strode away.

"Ugh. That girl is like the worst person I ever met." Massie rolled her eyes. "And she has _big _anger issues. Like, she sees or hears our name's and she is already fuming. Seriously."

"I know right? That's why we have to take. Her. Down." Dylan appeared behind Massie, who shrieked, surprised at Dylan who had just suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Dyl! Did you hear the convo?" Massie asked, trying to act like she didn't shriek at Dylan's sudden appearance.

"Yup. She even called me, saying what a loser I was and a lot more insults I don't feel like saying." Dylan frowned a little, looking a bit upset.

"Eh. She's just a big fat liar. Don't listen to her. C'mon, let's go," Massie said no more about Shannon as they went back to her house. By the time they came back, it was about 6:40 PM. "I'll see if Kris can come _this _time."

ღღღ

Kristen's phone pinged loudly, letting her know that a new text was sent to her. She sent the e-mail she had been finishing and looked down at the words.

**We're having a sleepover today. Can you come? -.-**

Wow. Massie sure was ah-nnoyed at her. Kristen decided she would, thinking there would be nothing else for her to do that day. She texted back saying yes, and then sent one to a certain someone.

**I'm going to Massie's house for a sleepover apparently. Anything to do?**

She pressed the send button and locked her IPhone again. She sighed as she grabbed her stuff. Kristen didn't bother asking her mom, as her mother already knew each Friday Kristen went to Massie's.

Knowing her parents were probably busy, and Massie wouldn't come to pick her up, she had to walk. As she walked on the street, a lot of cars whizzed by, the closest ones lifting her blonde hair. The pavement was smooth, and she noticed every house was a big, beautiful mansion with lots of green in the front. The wind made the tree's leaves shake in the wind, and Kristen noticed some of the leaves on the tree's were already turning to a vibrant red and orange with the occasional dull shade of red and orange.

Just then, a loud pinging interrupted the steady rhythm of the cars and leaves. Kristen quickly took out her phone, ready to read the message.

**Um, just go. May-sie might get suspicious of you if you did something, or acted strange. Just pretend nothing happened, k?**

* * *

"I'm here! Did I miss anything?" Kristen burst through the door, grinning.

"Uh, nothing," Massie lied. She did _not _want to tell her friend that they were talking specifically about _her. _

"Mkay. So, what are we doing?" Kristen asked.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alicia swept into the conversation.

"Hmm, fine. Who wants to go first?" Massie looked at Alicia, Dylan, and kept her eyes on Kristen. When no one said anything, Massie told Kristen to go first. "Kris, T or D?"

"Ummm truth? Say, where's Kuh-laire?"

"She's at vacation?" Dylan said. "The day right after Shannon came?"

"Oh right. Sorry I forgot." Kristen said. "So Massie, what's the question?"

"What were you doing instead of shopping with us?" Massie went right to the point. "Hmmm?"

Kristen froze. She could not tell Massie what she had been doing. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, or more like a lie, an escape for this. "I told you. But then my mom wanted me to go do something else."

"Which was…?"

"Um, I just practiced soccer in our backyard." None of the PC still knew she lived in the apartments, not a mansion.

"Oh okay," Massie still looked a bit suspicious, though, not believing Kristen. "Alright. Dyl, your turn," and the sleepover progressed on.

ღღღ

**Kris, come to her house today after school, kay? It's a meeting. -A**

Kristen read the message, smiling at the signature, which reminded her a bit of Pretty Little Liars, which her new friend was a fan of.

**Okay. I'll be there at 4 –K**

"Who are you texting, Kris?" Dylan asked her, trying to catch a glimpse of the name. Kristen shoved her phone in her pocket.

"No one important. It was just a…a…LBR trying to be friends with me," Kristen rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Ugh. They're so annoying," Dylan replied. "I mean, I got a message from one too! Heck, they even spammed me!"

Kristen nodded, but not at Dylan. She was nodding at a girl who looked at her with a questioning glance. Once she got Kristen's confirmation, she smiled at herself. This was going along great so far.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 3! I tried to make this chapter longer, so it's 1,402 words. I might not update in a while, because I dunno what the name for Shannon's clique should be. And I need to figure out the characters for it too - So yeah…and thank you for reviewing :D Oh yeah, and if you want a character in this story, fill out this form in a review/PM:**

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Favorite Designers or Designer:

Type Of Fashion:

Personality:

Best friend:

Pet Peeve:

Position (beta, delta, gamma, omega):


End file.
